


Pure as Snow

by WyoRanger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, NSFW, Orgasm, Other, beastiality, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Weiss has a depraved dream and feels the urge to live out the fantasy.





	Pure as Snow

Beastly Dreams

The night was cold, as indicated by her breath as it fogged in front of her face in the moonlight. She couldn’t remember when or how she had arrived in the middle of the forrest, or why she was even there. The only thing she DID know was that she wasn’t alone. 

The crunch of snow beneath clawed feet alerted her to its presence. Turning slowly so as to not startle the beast, Weiss Schnee reached for her sword only to find it missing. She tried to use her symblance and found that it too was absent. With no powers and no weapon, Weiss did the only thing she could think of. Run. 

The snow and wind made it feel like she was running through molasses, slowing her down to where it felt like she was hardly moving. Meanwhile, the Beowolf Grimm plowed through the snow, easily gaining ground with each breath she took. 

She felt the beast’s claws swipe at her foot, tripping her and sending her tumbling to a halt. Winded and exhausted, Weiss slowly rose to her hands and knees, panting to catch her breath. Cold air against her bare skin made her aware of her now tattered dress, her torn top, and even worse her shredded lace panties. 

Two massive clawed paws slammed into the ground on either side of her head, straddling her body as if to dare her to try running again. One of the claws lifted and moved to the middle of her back, pressing her facedown into the snow so that her ass was up in the air.   
She felt the heat of the appendage before she physically felt it. Brushing between her thighs, against her womanhood, the thick shaft teased her. Weiss shuddered as thoughts of what it was about to do to her flooded her mind. The tip pressed against her entrance before being thrusted into her, going as deep as possible. 

Her eyes bulged as her cries pierced the night. Warmth flooded her womb and leaked from between her legs, melting the snow beneath her and pooling all around her. 

*********************************************

Weiss jolted awake, breathing hard as her heart raced inside of her chest. Kicking off her blankets, she glanced at her sheets in the bright morning light that poured in through her window. Much like her silk panties and the bottom half of her nightgown, the sheets were also drenched. Judging by how sensitive her pussy was, she must have cum several times throughout her dream. 

She bit her lip as the dream swam through her mind, slowly slipping from her memory as most of her dreams did. It had been the fifth dream of its kind, always of a Beowolf, and always ending with her on all fours and it mounting and using her. She knew it was a horrible thing to dream about, but whenever she thought about the dreams it left her feeling hot, short of breath, and wet. 

Slipping out of bed, she grabbed a fresh set of clothes and entered her bathroom. Steam quickly filled the air as the shower warmed up. Weiss scrubbed herself clean, trying desperately to remove any trace of her wet dream, but only succeeding in turning herself on even more. 

“This is so stupid,” she mumbled to herself , pounding her fist against the wall of her shower. Her pussy ached with want and she could feel herself slowly giving in. “I shouldn’t be feeling this way from a dream like that. How messed up do I have to be to get this way after dreaming about a…a…a Grimm…doing that…to me…”

Pleasure erupted through her body starting from between her legs and spreading out. Looking down she realized her hand had unconsciously moved down to rub her clit. She pulled her hand away, her body protesting as the craving returned and the aching resumed. Weiss quickly finished taking her shower and exited, drying off and dressing in her usual attire. 

Back in her room, her sheets had been replaced by the maids and breakfast had been placed on her desk. She grabbed an apple and left, heading for the estate grounds and hoping that the crisp morning air would clear her mind. Aimlessly wandering, Weiss munched on her apple as she made her way through the gardens. She wasn’t even aware of where she was going until she arrived at the kennels and stables. 

Entering slowly, Weiss found herself surprised that she’d never actually been inside before. Usually the servants would bring the horses or her father’s hunting dogs, leaving her family to wait at the steps of the mansion. Curious, she pushed on, exploring the building and its inhabitants. 

Horses of every color filled the stables, nibbling at their feed and hardly giving Weiss any attention as she passed by them. Stopping at one particular stable, Weiss smiled and approached. 

“There you are, Froh.” Weiss held her hand out and let her favorite horse nuzzle into it. His white hide covered rippling muscles, and his mane was perfectly groomed. “So this is where you hang out. Do you have any friends here? Do you like your accommodations? What about your feed? Is it…”

Weiss stopped stroking along his neck as something caught her eye. Hanging low with veins throbbing along its length was something straight that reminded her of her dreams. Heart hammering in her chest and pussy aching once more, Weiss backed up and turned away. 

She hurried off further into the building, trying to calm herself once more. Thoughts of that appendage stretching her wide invaded her mind, causing her to feel hot and breathless. Checking every direction to ensure she was alone, Weiss slipped into a gated area and sat in the corner. 

Spreading her legs wide and pulling her knees close, she finally gave in to her impulses and reached between her thighs. Head leaning back and eyes rolling back into her skull, she rode the wave of pleasure that permeated from her clit. In seconds she was dripping wet to the thought of a beast using her for its own pleasure. She could feel herself edging ever closer, about to experience her first. 

Something cold and wet made her freeze. The cold pressed further between her legs until it turned into a warm, licking sensation against the soaked fabric covering her pussy. Opening her eyes, Weiss found she was staring at her father’s favorite hunting dog, who now had his head buried deep under her dress and was lapping up the fluids that leaked from her. 

She started to shove him back, feeling disgusted in herself for having allowed a dog do that to her. The dog just sat back on its haunches, panting at looking at her as if waiting for permission to continue. Unable to help herself, Weiss glanced down at the thick, long, veiny cock that glistened between the dog’s legs. 

She gulped a dry lump down her throat before giving in and slipping off her panties. 

“H-Here you go, boy,” Weiss offered nervously. “Do y-you want it…do you w-want me?”

The dog buried its face between her legs eagerly, licking her clit vigorously. Weiss bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She could feel herself inching closer to orgasm, but it still eluded her. She looked at the twitching cock and surrendered to her desire. Flipping over onto her knees with her face planted on the ground, she couldn’t help but remember her dreams, how she was taken in this exact position. 

The dog didn’t even hesitate. Hopping up, he mounted her, thrusting eagerly as he tried to plant his shaft inside of her. Weiss reached between her legs, griped the dogs cock, and guided it to her virgin entrance. The effect was immediate. Thrusting wildly, the dog penetrated her, deflowering her with his cock as he plunged as deep as he could go. 

“Ohhhhhh myfuckinggod!” Weiss groaned as her orgasm ripped through her entire body. Her legs shook as she spasmed, her eyes rolling up into her head until all that was visible were the whites of her eyes. Her mouth hung open with only an unintelligible moan escaping from her throat. So caught up in the sensation she didn’t even notice as the dog filled her womb with its seed, so much so that it spilled out around its cock and dropped down her thighs. 

*********************************************

Weiss came to, though how long she’d been out she couldn’t say. Looking between her legs she found a small puddle with a steady drip of the dog’s cum slowly adding to it. She was about to thank the dog for his amazing gift when she heard laughter and voices from the entrance to the stables and kennels. Smoothing her dress and checking to see if she left anything behind, she snuck out of the cage and bolted before anybody could see her.


End file.
